Kokkuri-san
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Kokkuri-san es un espíritu bromista, aparece cuando es invocado y se burla de los participantes. Izuku era un simple estudiante de preparatoria que fue arrastrado por la curiosidad a ese juego. Kokkuri-Katsuki-san anhela caminar por el mundo de los mortales y tener una existencia menos aburrida, Midoriya se arrepiente de haberle invocado [KatsuDeku] [KiriKami] [Yokai!AU]


—Midoriya ¿has escuchado sobre Kokkuri-san?

Era viernes, y antes de que Kaminari llegara tan animado a hablarle, Izuku planeaba tener un fin de semana tranquilo para hacer la tarea y ayudar a su madre a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, o entrenar con Toshinori-sensei en el dojo. Estaba juntando sus cosas, pero aquel nombre le llamó la atención

—¿Kokkuri-san...? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza

Kaminari Denki sonrió al tener su atención

—Si si ¿sabes algo sobre la Ouija que juegan allá por Occidente?

Izuku de inmediato se alarmó, frunciendo el ceño

—Bueno... si, pero no me agradan ese tipo de cosas...

—Oye, tranquilo —carcajeó el rubio—. Déjame explicarte...

Mientras guardaba sus cosas, Denki procedió a explicarle sobre a lo que llamaba Kokkuri-san, resultando ser un juego, uno un poco peligroso a su parecer

—Kokkuri-san es una mezcla de un zorro, un perro y un mapache —explicó—. Es sabio y astuto como un zorro, pero también es un mentiroso —dijo soltando una risita, cosa que Izuku imitó—, tan leal y protector como un perro, y tan travieso como un mapache, aunque también trae buena suerte. Todo eso es Kokkuri-san

Denki se veía muy orgulloso de su explicación, sonriendo con suficiencia ante un Izuku genuinamente interesado en el tema. Y como buen nerd que era, la curiosidad pudo con él

—Pero sigue siendo una puerta para espíritus ¿no es así? —preguntó con cierto recelo

—Dicen que no es tan peligroso como la Ouija, después de todo, sólo invocas a Kokkuri-san —se encogió en hombros—. Suena divertido ¿no crees?

—Parece interesante... —murmuró llevándose una mano al mentón

Denki rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, acercándolo hacia él para susurrarle algo

—Ashido y Mineta ya se apuntaron —dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara—. ¿Quieres venir también?

Izuku se sorprendió. Si bien, se llevaba muy bien con esos chicos, no solían incluirlo en sus locuras. El prefería ponerse a leer algo o entrenar en el dojo de su maestro, quizás pasar el rato con sus amigos en alguna de sus casas, pero definitivamente, hablar con espíritus no era algo que le emocionara llevar a cabo

Sin embargo, aquel juego despertó su curiosidad, y a la vez un extraño miedo

—No lo sé Kaminari-kun... —respondió en voz baja también —. Puede que no sea real, y aún peor, si lo es ¿no resulta algo peligroso? ¿Y si Kokkuri-san quiere jugarnos una broma? ¿y si es tan inmaduro que no sepa cuando parar...?

Denki se separó de su compañero y lo escuchó murmurar un montón de posibilidades, una con peor resultado que la anterior. Soltó un suspiro y dejó una mano en su hombro

—Si no quieres ir, no hay problema viejo —le sonrió, parando los murmullos del menor—. De todos modos, por si cambias de idea, estaremos en casa de Mina mañana a las siete de la noche. Sus padres no van a estar

—Gracias Kaminari-kun... —desvió la mirada un segundo y se pasó la mano por su nuca—. Lo pensaré

Después de eso se despidieron y salieron del salón, yendo por caminos diferentes. Izuku iba directo a la biblioteca, necesitaba saber más sobre ese juego. No se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, aunque tampoco alguien a quien le pareciera una tontería el tema de lo paranormal, hasta le resultaba interesante en la mayoría de casos, aunque siempre hubiera algo dentro de él asegurándole que aquellas leyendas no eran verdad

[Kokkuri-san]

"Necesitas al menos dos personas más que también participen, una hoja de papel, un bolígrafo y una moneda

El libro era específico, y por un momento la idea de invocar a un espíritu con esos materiales le pareció inofensivo

1.- Toma la hoja de papel (debe estar en blanco) y dibuja una "torii"*, no es necesario que te esfuerces mucho; si el símbolo que dibujes tiene esa forma, es suficiente. Dibújala en la parte superior de la hoja, y con tinta roja. A un lado de la torii, escribe "SÍ", y al otro lado, "NO". Debajo de esto, escribe una fila de números, del 0 al 9, y tres filas de letras, de la A, a la Z.

2.- Abre la puerta o una ventana de la habitación en la que vayan a jugar, para que Kokkuri-san pueda pasar. La torii simboliza una entrada a un templo shinto** y el espíritu podrá acceder a este mundo a través de ella.

3.- Coloca la moneda sobre la torii. Cada uno debe colocar un dedo sobre la moneda. Llama al espíritu diciendo estas palabras en voz alta: "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, si estás aquí, por favor, mueve esta moneda".

—Kokkuri-san...

Venían imágenes ilustrando los pasos a seguir, mostrando un dibujo representando la escena. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y siguió leyendo

4.- Pueden hacerle las preguntas que quieran a Kokkuri-san. Moverá la moneda sobre las letras y los números para responder.

5.- Para terminar el juego, deben pedirle a Kokkuri-san que se marche de esta manera: "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, por favor, vuelve a casa". La moneda se moverá hacia el "Sí", y después regresará a la torii, donde se quedará quieta.

Izuku alzó las cejas, en una expresión un tanto escéptica y extrañada. Dudaba que se tratara de algo tan fácil, es decir, ¿Kokkuri-san se iría tan fácil como el libro decía?

6.- Cuando estén seguros de que Kokkuri-san se ha marchado, deben destruir la hoja de papel. Rompan la hoja de papel en cuarenta y ocho pedazos y háganla disolverse en agua con sal (Pueden tirarla al mar también). De igual manera, quemarla es igual de efectivo. Además, se debe gastar la moneda con la que hayan jugado en los siguientes tres días, ya que mantenerla da mala suerte"

Ahí terminaban las reglas para jugar, lo siguiente se trataba sobre anécdotas de gente que lo había jugado, casos de histeria colectiva en escuelas y creencias antiguas sobre el tema. Leyó todo aquello por supuesto, hasta que encontró ciertas palabras que llamaron su atención

"Uno de los muchos rumores que rodean a Kokkuri-san cuenta que si es capaz de encontrar el amor en el mundo de los mortales, le dejará su trabajo a algún otro espíritu que crea digno. Sin embargo, si se equivoca en su elección, el puesto deberá ser tomado por la persona de la cual se enamoró, dejando a Kokkuri-san solo en el mundo de los mortales, incapaz de olvidar al mortal que haya conquistado su corazón"

Sonrió con cierta ternura, pensando maravillado en que hasta los espíritus eran capaces de encontrar el amor. No le importaba demasiado si aquello era verídico -sabiendo de sobra que era bastante probable que no fuera así-, después de todo, al menos resultaba interesante

Se fijó en la hora de su celular, abriendo sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde ya, y como estaba en modo silencio, jamás notó los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía en sus notificaciones. Dejó el libro donde algún encargado pudiera recogerlo y acomodarlo después para salir corriendo de la biblioteca con la mochila sobre su hombro

No debería pensar en invocar a Kokkuri-san con sus amigos si ni quiera sabía si sobreviviría a la ira de su madre por no contestar dieciocho llamadas. No es que le pegara o regañara muy fuerte, pero sin duda la mirada que le dedicaba cuando estaba enojada era como para mojar la cama. Pensó divertido que ni Kokkuri-san sería capaz de aguantar una de esas, riéndose por lo tonto que era ese comentario

Después de todo, por muy intrigante que el tema resultara, se trataba de una leyenda ¿no es así?

{+}{+}{+}

*Un torii es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Se cree también, que es por donde los espíritus cruzan para entrar al mundo de los mortales

**Los templos shinto pertenecen a la religión Sintoísta, que se basa en la adoración de los kami o espíritus de la naturaleza

Espero que les haya gustado! Espero poder traer actualizaciones pronto, aunque no cuenten mucho con ello xd

En fin, gracias por leer! Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o ven algún error, por favor, dejen su comentario o envíen mensaje privado. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas uwu


End file.
